colliding dimensions
by Shway Norris
Summary: what happens when a few of people from our world have learned the dark arts are real and how to use them? what if the z fighters world was in another dimension? what if by crossing over those few people were made anew in that universes image?
1. wonderwonder how you wonder

what happens when a couple of people from our world have learnd the dark arts are real and how to use them? what about if the z fighters world was just in another dimesion? what if by crossing over that couple of people were made anew in the image of that universe, of its many peoples and abilities, but not their boundries? and if they where stuck that way?...


	2. intro

I'm about to tell you a story about two boys that lived a normal life. Their given names were Justin J. and Joe C. they acted so much different but yet had so much in common. So one day they went to Purgatory Chasm to look at some rocks. But little did they know that they were going to find more then just a rock. And that what they found would change their lives forever. My name is Lastat and this is our story.

It was a cloudy day at about ten o'clock in the morning; Joe and Justin had planed to set out for Purgatory Chasm. Justin went up stairs to wake up Joe. Joe being lazy as usual refused to get up yet. He complained that he was tired. "That is what you get for being out all night smoking." Justin told him. "But it was fun alright. Fuckin crack baby." Replied Joe. "Would you just get up and eat so we can leave." Justin yelled. "Fine ill be up in like ten minutes. Christ" Joe then proceeded to get dressed and go downstairs. "Hey Justin we're going to purgatory chasm today aren't we?" "Yes Joe now if you would hurry the hell up we can leave." "Alright fine" "Good now lets go and I'm driving." "Nice, lets go."

It took about an hour an a half to get their. "It is about damn time we got here black guy." Joe said with a smirk. They started walking down the trail to the caves. It was very dark so they took out their flashlights. " I can't see shit in this damn cave." Justin stated. Even though it was dark they kept walking. Just then they saw a very bright light. "What the hell is that light coming from?" Joe yelled. "I don't know but lets find out." Justin replied. They walk closer to the bright light but only to find a small marble size transparent yellow ball with four stars on it. "HOLY SHIT THIS LOOKS LIKE A DRAGONBALL."Joe yelled. Yeah right if that is a dragon ball then I'm a monkeys uncle." Then call up your nephew unc cause it's a damn dragonball and these cave markings on the wall prove it." Says Joe pointing the flashlight at the wall.


	3. chapter 1 discoverys

Now a little about the characters.

Joe aka/true name Shway, age 18: Is a kid that has a great potential with a great imagination. In a way he is still fighting in his head about love. He also has the potential to be a great magic user. I put him on the path but I think he is in love with someone and that is what is making him have these random feelings lately. He is a very funny kid as well. He also has a bad temper at times but to me that is a good thing.

Justin aka/true name Lastat, age 16: has an extensive knowledge of magic and lore. There is a burning fire inside of him that begs to be let out at all times but is forever being suppressed. He lack's a barrier in his subconscious that says "not a good idea dude". While hindering him in some ways it has caused him to do and accomplish many great things. He is always giving helpful advice but is often in need of some small guidance himself. Overall a well rounded individual, and funny as all hell.

Now onto our 1st chapter.

Looking at the markings on the wall Justin exclaims "holy shit where did those come from?" "I have no clue but they show all the Z fighters struggles and battles, and look at this, they're directions for making a dragon radar!!" "lets take this dragonball back to the house and return with a couple chisels to remove these images as guides an to keep the general public from finding them." Says Justin. "I agree, it would be unfortunate if everyone found out dbz was real and dragonballs to." Joe responds.

Now as they head back to the house Justin can't help but say, "Don't you find it a little odd that a we so happened to find a dragonball in a cave?" Joe just looks at him blankly and shrugs. As they arrive at the house Joe says "we should get to work on the dragon radar right now so that we can see if we can figure out how they came to be here and if they are from our world or some where else, and if they are from somewhere else then how did they get here and why. "But even if we find where they came from how the hell will we get there where ever there is." Justin replies. "I don't know damn it we'll worry about that after we get the radar built and working." Joe yelled. "Fine but where are we going to get the parts that we need." Justin questions. "Uhh… my mom works at raidio shack and my dad builds circuit boards and amps, tuners, and other audio equipment." Joe states reassuringly. " Find so lets get started on making that damn radar." Two months later they had finished the radar. "Damn that thing took forever to build that damn thing." Justin complained. "How the hell are you complaining in the show it took the smartest person on earth three years to build it." Joe yelled. They then grabbed their dragonball and went outside to the car. "all right lets see what shows up on this thing… Joe where's the on button…" "there is a button on top of the radar…" " no the hell there isn't, you forgot to make the on button." Justin yelled. "Oh yeah I remember why their isn't an on button on top just push down softly on the screen its touch/heat sensitive." Joe states relieved that he doesn't have to make a whole new radar. "when the hell were you planning on telling me that?" "I just assumed I would be the one using the radar and you wouldn't need to know." Joe replies. "Yeah well… GO TO HELL!!!" Yells Justin. "Oh and by the way Joe according it looks like where heading to Japan.

"What the hell do you mean we're heading to Japan!" "well according to this there is only one other dragonball on this damn planet and its in Japan." Justin retaliates. "We cant afford that shit. I mean where are we supposed to get that kind of money?" Asks Joe. " How should I know you're the moron with $14,000 put away in the bank from when you won that lawsuit maybe we should just use that." Says Justin in response. "dude I forgot all about that and it's a good thing to because I would have probably spent it on something stupid if I hadn't. So sure, yeah we can definitely use it to go to Japan but we have to tell Matt he's wanted to go to Japan since he was like 4 years old." says Joe.

So Joe, Justin, and Matt catch a plane to Japan later that week. "Check it out we're in Tokyo, this rocks." Exclaims Joe. "calm the hell down, before I punch you in the face. Says Matt. " but matt like check out all the stuff man, theirs _real_ sushi, people eating with chopsticks, fish markets, those cool looking umbrella things, and Japanese people all over the place. That's it I'm moving here." Decides Joe. "hey guys lets do what we came here to do an then we can go sight seeing alright." Justin states snapping Joe out of his mesmerized state of mind. "Oh all right but we are so going to get massages first, Japanese bath houses give the best massages." Joe declares.

All right that's it for chapter one please remember to try the meatloaf and tip your waiters and waitresses on your way out. LOL, but seriously please review, tell me how to improve my story and if I curse to much just let me know an I'll tone it down a little. And don't worry goku and every one else will show up very soon. Bye the way the character Joe is me, Justin and Matt are my best friends and Justin is helping me with writing this fic. That's about it, peace an love everyone an I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. later. R&R


	4. chapter 2 finding the dragonball

Chapter

"I think that you are forgetting how important it is to find this dragonball." Justin mentions to Joe. "Oh lighten up we have plenty of time for that lets just relax a little." Joe says. "It is going to take time just to find the damned thing." "Oh fine. Your such a pain in my ass. Lets go get the damn ball." "anyone ever tell you guys that you argue like a bunch of old lady's?" matt interjects. "Who the hell you calling a old lady?" "would to just shut the fuck up. We need to start thinking about the real problem here. If we don't work together to find it coming here would be for nothing." Justin said in a mean voice. Now lets go find a place to stay for the night." After Justin made that important point they went to find a place to stay. "I can't stop thinking how this dragonball got in our world?" Justin said to himself. "You keep thinking that and I'm going to break that dragonball over your head. Now get some sleep." Joe yelled. "You know we think to much alike. And how the hell did you know I said that to my self?" "You've been looking at that thing all night now go to fucking sleep."

The next morning Justin went out to do some research. "Hey guys guess what I found?" Justin yelled. If you don't have three beautiful women with you I'm going to kill you." Joe said. "No you ass wipe someone found our dragonball and gave it to the building of ancient finds." Justin said. "Your fucking kidding me. How the hell are we going to get it now. "I don't know but if we don't get it in twenty-four hours it will be moved yet again but this time to upper regions of Russia" "I aint fucking going to Russia, its cold up their man." Joe responds. "Then we need to leave right now the place opens in about fifteen minutes." "And how the hell are we going to get there." Joe responds. "I got us a car so lets go." Justin said quickly. "Where did you get a fucking car?" Matt asked. "I told a city female cop that I'm a undercover U.S. detective that is running after a murder. And so gave me her own car now lets go damn it." Justin said. " now your smooth talking Japanese chicks to, prick that's my territory." Says Joe sarcastically. "Are you coming or not Joe." Joe did not answer but he got in the car anyway.

On the way there Justin looks at Joe only because it looked like something was on his mind. 'What happens when we get there? How are we going to get them to give us the dragonball?' Joe thought to himself. 'Don't worry about it Joe we will get it regardless.' Justin thought at Joe with his mind using the dark arts. "You know you haven't done that since we left H.H., what the hell possessed you to start again now?" 'I don't know I my mind got so good at it that sometimes I can read your thoughts and then I respond. But the biggest reason is that fact that Richard was so much stronger then me when it came to using the dark arts.' Justin thought to Joe once again using his mind. "he hasn't done what since leaving H.H.? asks Matt since he hasn't trained in the arts and their for could not hear their thoughts(telepathy). "Nothing matt don't worry about it." Says Joe laughing. 'Alright where her Joe. I'll use my magic to get that dragonball I'll need you and Matt to create a distraction for me.' 'Hell no matt can create a distraction himself, besides I have Wiccan blood which makes me worth having around no matter what the magic situation is.' Joe sends back at Justin 'fine you can come with but don't fuck with anything I do, remember I taught you almost everything about Dark Arts that you know.

Alright that's it for chapter 2 what do ya think? Let us know please we need to have as much info as possible to make this great fic. In the next chapter the dark arts in Justin finally come out. Could this be the great dark down side of Justin or will it be the start of a new meaning to dark arts. Stay Toon


	5. chapter 3 The true Justin and the revela

A/N: once again I would like to state that if the swearing in this story is too much then please just notify me in a review or via me email listed in my profile. That is all and I hope you enjoy the story.

Marshmellow13Dragon – the z-senshi will show up not to long from now and will play a significant role in the story. As for more background information on the characters you will get all that you need as the story progresses. You are intended to be somewhat in the dark and in the unknown about these characters.

CHAPTER 3: The True Justin and the revelation of Joes true self.

As they walked into the building Justin brought up all the dark arts power in his body. "EXSPIKDOMANORA" Justin yelled. "No what are you doing Justin you will kill them all." Joe yelled. Justin's body started to glow dark red and the ground started to crack around Justin's body. Joe tried to stop Justin by using his own dark arts power but Justin's power was to great. Just then a large beam of red and black light filled the room. "What did you do Justin they're all dead." Joe asked Justin. By the time the light had died down all Joe and Matt could see was Justin in a shirt, pants, a long coat, that were all black and his eyes were also eclipsed in darkness. "Lets go before the cops get here." Justin told them. "You, you killed them all of them." Joe said in an unbelieving voice. "So what's your point now I hid the dragonball outside so we can go get it after the cops are gone." Justin said. Matt just stared at the display of death and carnage around him trying to put the pieces together as Justin dug deeper into his power using up all his reserves to teleport them back to the house. But by doing so Justin was going to be so exhausted he was going to have to sleep for at least two days to get back to his full power.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on here and how the hell Justin just did that shit?" Matt demanded. "Well Justin is just about the strongest dark arts user that I know, and he just tapped into most of his abilities without any preparation. Thus causing him to become very exhausted in a short time." Joe responded. "Dark Arts, Didn't I ell you not to mess with that satanic shit!" Matt growls. "It's not satanic it's the Dark Arts , Jesus fuckin Christ get off my damn back!" Joe heatedly spits back at him. "Shut the hell up an don't say any shit like that to me again or I'll beat the hell outta you." Matt returns. Joe is now furious and you can tell from the look in his eyes; which were now blood shot, that he isn't going to listen to this shit anymore. "I've had enough of your shit Matt and it's about time you see what I'm really made of! Joe screams out, but his screaming doesn't stop with his words he continues to howl for what seems like hours, and the longer his howling continues the darker his appearance becomes. His hair lengthens slightly and become a few shades darker and his muscle mass increased by up to 7. Finally the screams and howls die down and where once stood what appeared to be a normal young man that opposed no threat to anyone, their now stood what could only be described as entity from which both light and dark powers flowed from. "_I am Joseph Michael of the house of Creamer, I have discovered my true name through soul searching and deep meditation but I shall not utter it to anyone now living in this world, I am Avatar, I am darkness, and I am light, and all who challenge me shall feel my wrath!_"

"Your wrath my ass I've proven that I can beat the shit out of you before and I'll do it again." Matt smirks trying to hide the fact that he's not sure what the hell he's gotten himself into. "_Fine then perhaps I should give you a demonstration of what I can do to you_." Suddenly nothing but dark purple and bright blue orbs are all that occupy the space where Joe just was moments ago and then they all move in an upwards direction becoming thin and long dissipating quickly as they go up, soon there is nothing their but air. Mere seconds later the orb return in much the same fashion as they left but this time moving downwards and becoming more and more tangible instead of less and less until the orbs are all gone and Joe again stands their but now with the well known convict Charles Manson sitting at his feet with a confused and bewildered look on his face. Joe then gathers energy and forms a sword like weapon of darkness and decapitates Charles Manson with the carelessness one would have if they were cutting a sandwich in half for a small child. "Holy shit…..

"Well, well, well, after four-hundred years the last of your kind have appeared. You and Richard, you're the last of the Avatars." Justin says knowingly from the doorway where he was standing. He had entered the room a little while ago to see what the screaming and all the energy coming from the living room was all about. "I knew that Richard was but I never thought a human would be the last of the Avatars." Justin continues. Just as Justin ends his statement he falls on his face from being so tired from using so much Dark Arts.

Alright that's all for this chapter hope you are really getting into this story and are understanding enough to atleast follow along with what's going on. Oh and by the way when you review it would help out a lot if you could tell me who your favorite character is so far and why. Just to help with character development a little. later R&R


End file.
